broken uzumaki (naruto love story)
by wickedlovely101
Summary: naruto had done it. he brought sasuke back, only to hear he will be executed by tsunade. betrayed, he leaves konoha only to become a cripple and come back 5 years later. how will konoha deal with naruto, who is now named yurei N. Uzumaki, and his new friends from his new village, the village of the unknown.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

just so you know, this is not the normal naruto leaves konoha story. he doesnt come back super strong, but comes back as a cripple with his new village. just read, and enjoy. thanks for reading my lovely readers- wickedlovely101 XD

"do we really have to do this?" Yurei N. Uzumaki whimpered. Him, kurama, and Niji were being asked to accompany Mama Yugana to the leaf, so they could help her carry the scrolls that the leaf wanted for medical reasons that were unknown to him and niji. Yurei had a bad past with the people who resided in the live.

The people there knew him as Naruto uzumaki, the demon brat. When he had brought back the uchiha with shikamaru, kiba, neji, and chouji, he had his heart broken by sakura. She had punched him, yelling at him because he hurt her "precious sasuke". He was taken by surprise to say the least. He had taken 2 chidori to the chest to get him back, and nearly 3 weeks in the hospital, yet no one was greatful. Once naruto had woken up, he decided to escape the hospital and go surprise tsunade with a bowl of ramen, but he heard her say something that would haunt him forever.

* **flashback no jutsu***

 _naruto had just woken up to find himself in a hospital. His memory was hazy for a moment, then he remembered why he was there. He did it. He had saved sasuke from that snake-teme. He had statred to grin like an idiot until he remembered what sakura had done. She had hurt him... he felt his eyes get glassy. 'no! I won't cry. Especially not for the pink bitch.' naruto lectured himself. His tears went away as fast as they had came. Now... just to find a way to get out of here... he looked around the room. His gaze stopped at the window. 'aha!, thats it.' he got out of the old hospital bed and looked around the room for his clothes. He found them in a drawer in the night stand that rested by his bed. He put them on, and slipped quietly out of the window. He had walked around the village, avoiding all the glares and rocks that were thown by the villagers as he passed by. He was determined to get where he was going. Ichiraku's. Naruto was planning to surprise tsunade with a big bowl of ramen and some sake he had bought in the week for her. He soon arrived at the stand._

 _"_ _hello, welcome to ichi-" he heard ayame-chan start to say. She stopped as she looked at him, and at sannin speeds, she was by him and hugging him until he couldn't breathe... literally. His face was turning blue._

 _"_ _cant... breathe..." he wheezed. Ayame gasped and pulled away, and embarrassed blush on her face. "s-s-sorry n-naruto. Anyway, do you want the usual?" she asks him. He shakes his head._

 _"_ _nope. Just 2 big bowls of pork ramen. I want to thank tsunade for healing me up, so im going to surprise her with this and some sake as a thank you." naruto grins excitedly. She nods her head and starts making the food. Once its done, she hands him the two bowls that he somehow manages to balance one on his head and holding one. Then off to the hokage building. He was by the door of her office about to open it, until he heard voices inside._

 _"_ _NO! I wont do it! he doesn't deserve to die." he heard tsunade's voice cry out in rage. His eyebrows furrowed in curiousity. he leaned further to listen in._

 _"_ _he used the kyuubi's power, and against the last uchiha, of all people. He does deserve it, and you know it. He killed minato, arent you mad about that?!" naruto eye's widened. They were talking about him. He heard silence. His whole figure was trembling, he couldn't believe it._

 _"_ _of course im mad... but I refuse to execute someone who didnt even mean to kill somone. Think about it, who would actually want to kill their own father?" tsunade's voice wavered. Naruto's eyes widened even farther. He; the demon child of konoha; was the son of THE yondaime hokage. He held his breath to listen even more. " how about this? We will gather the council and vote on it." he heard the voice of one the elders. Koharu, I believe. She sighed. 'shes going to refuse it right? She wont let them kill me... right?' he had met the people who were on the council, and he KNEW that they hated him. The glared at him like they were just wishing to rip him limb from limb, then set him on fire. She knew this, too."fine." he hears tsunade say to them._

 _Naruto felt betrayed. He turned away from the door, and ran. As fast as he could to his arpartment. He started to pack, then got up and walked out, never to return. Or so he thought._

 ***End flashback no jutsu***

the guards at the gate had been knocked out by his shadow clones and he left. Not even 1 year later, when he was 13, he was captured slave owners. They had worked him nearly to death. That was when he started to talking talking to the kyuubi, who he later learned was named kurama. They attempted to escape, but had failed miserably. That was when he discovered the pain, and torture of that hell. They put gasoline and many different poisons in him. They had also hobbled him. They repeated this many times for the 3 years they had him there. His feet had healed quite quickly-though not completely- but his insides were forever injured. They had placed naruto in chakra concealing cuffs, but they broke because of how much chakra he had. So they took it to desperate measures and used what they called chakra screws. He had 8 in each arm, 1 in his neck, 2 in each hip, 12 in his spine, and 15 in each leg. Yeah... it was obvious that he was dying. Naruto had his bones crushed, set on fire, and worst of all, raped. He still remembered how they had bruised his lips with all of the force.

Ninja's from the village of the unknown had destoryed the slave system and rescued him and many others, but they had died before we got back to the village. Because of kurama, naruto had survived, but barely. Now, naruto has leg braces, a back brace, and a breathing machine. On his arms he had splints and used braces a quarter of the time to help him walk. Not only was he injured, but he was so skinny that not only cold someone see his ribs, but also gentle bumps where his organs where. They had also ruined his eye sight, so now he had to wear thick framed glasses, which he absolutely loved. He had started to help mama yugana make seals, mechanisms, clothes, and blankets, though he also helped as much as he could around the village. During this time, he had also got kurama out his seal, and met minato whilst doing so.

As soon as kurama was out, he- or should I say she- had transformed into her human form and created a linking seal that only naruto could break- so she would never have to leave him, which cause naruto to also discover his clans ancient kekkai genkai, which allowed him to control his visibiltiy. This gave him the idea to call himself yurei, which means ghost. He had met niji when she talked to him in the flower fields. Niji had been one of Orochimaru's failed experiments. Now she has the ability to summon flowers. She was meant to summon poisons, but it went wrong and now there she is. She had escaped by smother him in flowers long enough for her to escape and find the village of the unknown. She had done this before he had got there, but they truly bonded an unbreakable bond. They started a shop together as a brother and sister, since mama yugana had acted as such a mother figure towards both of them.

Niji was a year older than him, making her 19, but she acted like a 5 year old. It made him smile and laugh like he never had. He had also taken a liking to singing and playing instruments. Naruto had become everyones light at the village, since he was always smiling although what he had endured during his past years. He had even convinced kurama to help around the village- like she was now helping teach at the academy, and she only threatened to kill them a couple of times- which for an ex-demon, was a great accomplishment. The village leader was mama yugana's best friend, fumei, whose anscestors created the village of the unknown long berfoe the other hidden villages. They placed a seal on everyone to make it to where they couldnt injure each other physically or mentally, so it was a very peaceful village. Hadnt been involved in the wars, no one truly know where its located, even though they trade with many villages around the world.

So now here they were, in fumei's office, with yurei whimpering and niji cheering him up.

"yes, mama yugana cant carry all of the scrolls alone, and all of our ninja's are busy or refuse to go there." fumei says to the duo, then adds "besides, mama yugana is the only who can help you if your machine goes out again."

the last time naruto machine had gone out, he couldn't breathe and almost died... again.

Yurai sighed, knowing that he was correct, their hospital wasnt advanced in any way and couldnt treat life threatening situations without a 50/50% percent chance of death. "ok, ill go, but I really dont think anyone who can help me now. Im just bones and skin, though not much bones... or much of anything..." he says dejectedly.

"oh dont be upset, yurei-nii, now we get to see iruka-chan. You told me about him in one of your adventures. Remember that? Huh? Do you? Cause I do, and I really want to meet him!" niji cheered, while dancing around him and fumei. Fumei chuckles at his children's behavior. To him, this whole village was his family, and he loved that they got along so good. Especially for yurei's sake. They knew that yurei was a warrior. He also knew that because of that damned village, yurei would never be able to become a ninja again. That he would never be able to walk down the street without being scared of getting ambushed. Konoha doesn't deserve such a pure soul, who is more of a warrior than all of his ninja, and him combined. Everyone gave him the respect he deserved here. And if he found out that those leaf ninja did anything to yurei, him and the whole village were already to slaughter some bastards.

Yurei and niji went to get mama yugana, then headed to the village gates.

Yurei's hands were shaking, until niji, who was steering yurei's wheelchair around, gripped his shoulder, which made him feel like the safest person in the world. He was going to do this. Not as naruto, but as himself, yurei.

He would do this, and nothing would stop him. Or so he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**alright, so i think this is a short chapter. but this is where yurei and friends will arrive at the leaf village. what will happen? keep reading to find out. love you my wicked readers-wickedlovely101**

 **Chapter 2**

it had taken a few days, but here they were, finally. Yurei, niji, kurama, and mama yugana had finally reached their destination. "woah, it's so big!" niji cheered. Yurei took a deep breath to relax and mama yugana just stood there watching as niji giggled, unintentionally summoning flowers that floated around her like confetti.

" sh-should we go in now?" yurei asks them, his voice shaking. Niji turned serious and looked at him, then smiled softly.

"don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you ever again. Believe it!" she shouted. Yurei laughed, and his shaky hands stilled, but still twitched every now and then. "alright, let's do this." yurei speaks loudly, though not as loud as niji would.

Behind him, kurama chuckled. "she's just like you used to be kit." she smile at the memory, wishing that she had been there earlier to stop naruto's pain. He didn't deserve any of it, and to make it up to him, kurama had decided that she would never leave his side, and that she would never let any one hurt him again.

"who's there?" shouts the two guards that yurei remembered as izumo and kotetstu, they hadnt really changed, besides their hair got a big longer. Yurei pulled his scarf over his mouth, and looked down at the book that rested on his lap. (it was peter pan)

" we were asked to come here to give these medical scrolls to the hokage. Were from the village of the unknown." mama yugana answered, giving them her signature closed eye smile. They relaxed their tense bodies, and smiled at them.

" alright, follow me to the hokage tower." izumo starts to walk away and niji gesters for them to follow. Kurama starts pushing yurei's wheelchair again, and mama yugana and niji follow quickly behind. Once they arrive, niji and mama yugana start to go up the stairs.

"uh y-you guys can g-go up. I'll be there in a second." yurei's soft voice tells them. They do as he say, and walk up the stairs. Yurei grabbed his crutches -that he used for walking- from the back of his wheelchair without too much trouble, but it still hurt his shoulders to do that. He pushes on the arms of his wheelchair to get up into a standing position. He puts the crutches under his armpit, and moves over to the stairs, then places them on the first step. Climbing upstairs with crutches was hard enough, but add on some braces that keep your legs from beding too far, a back brace that keep your back straight, AND cast on your arms that your wrists from bending by using 2 pieces of metal on each side, and its even harder. 3 minutes later, yurei was only 5 steps up.

"maybe i'll just wait until their done talking the hokage down here." he says to himself. Yurei turns back around to go down the stairs, only his legs didn't agree and he stumbled on the step. He closed his eyes, waiting for the stairs to come in contact with his broken body, but it didn't. He felt a pair of hands keeping him up. He opened his eyes to see pale lavender ones 5 inches from his face.

It was neji hyuuga.

"you know, you should be more careful going up stairs like that. Ma'am." his smooth deep voice lectured. Neji had grown taller, and changed his outfit to a white kimono with a dark brown cover on the pants of it. His hair had grown longer, but was held out of his face by his forehead protector.

"thank you sir. But i'm not a-" yurei was in the middle of thanking neji when another familiar face popped up. " YOSH! your flames of youth burn bright for helping a poor old lady like that, my faithful friend!" lee shouted with sparkly eyes and fire surrounding him. Lee still wore green spandex, with orange leg warmers. Lee hadnt changed at all, besides a chunin vest now resided over his green spandex.

Yurei whimpered, feeling his back start to hurt from being in this position for too long. His breathimg machine was getting heavy from the backpack on his back, and he could literally feel his spine cracking in places. "uh... please help me down." yurei tries to get neji's attention, keep in mind that neji is still holding onto yurei. " I agree with lee, neji. Your fire of youth is blinding ab-soooo-luteee-lyy blinding. Its amazing that you have such youth to help a damsel in distress." he hears gai's voice add on, stretching out 'absolutely'. Yurei couldn't handle the pain in his back or them thinking that he was a girl.

It just came out of his mouth. It wasn't like he meant to say it, but he did. He blurted out. "do I look like I have boobs!? im a boy!" yurei blurted out. Neji, lee, and gai stop talking for many moments. It seemed like forever until one of them spoke. Neji cleared his throat after getting over the shock that this very small feminine figure was a male. " I apoligize sir. We did not mean to offend you." neji says kindly. A tic mark appears on yurei's forehead.

" please dont call me sir, im only 18. and my name is yurei." he puffs out his cheeks into a pout while they stand there even more shocked. "do I have wrinkles?" yurei whine, with an embarrassed blush on his face. Neji, lee, and gai then gain a slight blush and think _k-k-kawaii!_. They shake away their thoughts and help yurei down to his wheelchair, which is what he was doing before. "sorry about the misunderstanding." lee apoligizes. Yurei smiles and shakes his head.

"it's fine. It tends to happen a lot. Though I dont like it happening." yurei shrugs.

"i haven't seen you around here before. Where are you from?" gai asks yurei, furrowing his large eyebrows.

" im from the village of the unknown. I came to help bring some medical supplies in scrolls that mama yugana couldn't carry by herself. Im here with her and 2 others. They are talking to the hokage while I was trying to go up the stairs when I decided that it would be easier for me to stay down here and just wait. Plus, mama yugana is the only one from the village that really knows how to control my breathing machine. Since the last time it went out I almost died because I couldn't breathe. so... yeah" yurei ended pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

" if you'd like. I could carry you up there to your youthful friends." lee offered "and I could bring up the wheelchair" neji added. Yurei thought this over for a couple seconds before accepting the offer. "but please be careful on my back, and on my legs, and my neck. My bones tend to break easily now." he added as lee carefully picked him up. Lee's eyes widened as he noticed yurei's weight. "you are very small for being 18 years old. You should eat more often." lee says to yurei, his voice laced with concern while being stern at the same time.

" you wouldn't understand." yurei says back, with a harsh tone. He shakes his head, "sorry, it's just not something that I really like to talk about." he smile softly. Soon enough, they reach the hokages office. As yurei is looking down, he sees that there is a small stain on the floor. Thats where he spilled the ramen when she heard her say that he was going to get executed. He felt his stomach drop just at the thought. He looked away from it as lee opened the door.

" yes and there's also another request I have- ah, here he is." mama yugana stops talking to _her_ as yurei is carried in. "thank you." yurei says to lee, sending him a grateful smile. Lee nods and smiles with a 'might gai' pose. " anything for the flames of your feminine youthfulness!" he shouts to the world. His wheelchair was placed down and yurei sat down in it, careful not to break any bones, though he thought he felt something crack in his back. " sorry it took so long, mama yugana I couldn't get up the stairs, so they helped." he nudge his casted arm at team Gai.

"ok, continue with what your request was ms. Yugana." tsunade says. It took everything yurei had not to glare at her, so instead he just looked down at the braces the kept his legs from moving at certain angles. The screws in his legs sometimes rub against them, and go even further into his bones, making it excruciating to stand for more then 5 minutes at a time. It was the same with his arms. There were two pieces of metal in his cast, that kept his wrists from bending. It went up the his forearm, where it also stops his elbow from moving too much. The brace on his back kept his back straight, which made it hurt every time he tried to bend down, because the screws in his spine push against the brace and it hurts. It hurts bad.

"right, as I was saying. I want you to help yurei here. I want him to healthy; as in out of wheelchair and no braces. . Do this and I will do your request." mama yugana says, without hesitating.

tsunade looks over yurei, who still had the scarf placed over his lower face.

"5 months. It will take that long. But I suppose I will do this." tsunade finally accepted.

Yurei was frozen.

He would have to stay in this village. The village that hated him. The village that he left.

The village that broke him

yurei was stuck in the leaf village.

 **ta-da! i know that most of you were expecting something like this to happen so... yeah. also, please tell me who you think naruto/yurei should be with. i think ive already decided, but i want some extra opinions. and before you type anything. i can be yaoi, and it definitely wont be doing sakura as his lover. i have a plan for her. and it also cant be sasuke. these two are special characters in the book, who- ah... i almost spoiled the surprises. but back to what i was talking about, its not that i hate sakura or sasuke- i actually love them- but i had to do something with these two because... well, i dont know why i did. i just did. anyway... im rambling. thank you SOOOO much for reading this book. lately wicked readers-wickedlovely101**


	3. Chapter 3

**so sorry that this chapter is so short, but i promise you that the next one will be longer. i just dont like those super duper long chapters that take like, and hour to read. do you know what i mean? well, anyway. i need answers. who should naruto be with? ino, hinata, shikamaru, neji, ect. just no sakura or sasuke. i have plans for them that you will find out soon. love you my wicked readers-wickedlovely101**

 **Chapter 3**

It seemed like an eternity before any of them spoke. Finally, after some of the shock had worn off, kurama exploded.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SAYING! KIT WILL NOT STAY HERE WITH YOU- GAHHH!" to say that she was furious was an understatement. Yurei was still at her side in his wheelchair, too scared to even move.

"stupid assholes, I should of known. Fuck you, bitches." kurama was muttering under her breath. Tsunade and shizune, who had entered the room while kurama was shouting, sweat-dropped at her childish attitude. Niji was just as shocked as Yurei. She knew what he had endured during his years here. "if yurei is staying here, than I am too." niji declared loudly. "yurei Is my best friend, and I will be there for him, whether he wants me to be there or not. Because I will never abandon my friends, BELIEVE IT!" she added. Tsunade and shizune's eyes widened at the final statement.

"m-m-mama yu-yugana a-a-are you s-s-ure about t-this? I fully trust you, but really... im perfectly fine. See?" yurei says rushed, ready to get out of this hell. He tries to stand up out of his wheelchair, only to go too quickly, and fell down after hearing the crack of his femur.

As soon as kurama and niji helped him back into his wheelchair, he looked away from the surprised looks of tsunade and her assistant. They had never seen something like this. "fine, i-i'll stay. But I want kurama to stay here with me." he said, with an embarrassed blush on his face.

Kurama chuckled beside him. "like hell I would leave you here with these assholes." she snarled the ending. She hated this place so fucking much. If it weren't for her kit, she would have killed every person in this village. Yurei's hand were trembling slightly, but he ignored them as he asked kurama to take him out. Niji followed behind them quickly.

"what should we look at first?" niji asked when they were out of the tower. As soon as she said this, her stomach started to growl. Yurei and kurama looked at her and laughed, as she blushed from embarrassed. " I know exactly where to go," yurei giggled. Kurama nodded, already knowing of what he was talking about. She immediately headed to "the #1 Ramen shop in the world."

Yurei was practically bouncing in his wheelchair. It's been so long since he's had some ichiraku ramen, and he was going to chow down, no matter much it hurt him. He was going to treasure this moment in history to dry them out of ramen. It was a good thing that they were going there, also, because niji is just as much as a ramen fanatic as old-naruto was.

"haha- we're here we're here... we're really here. Yay!" yurei cheered as they saw the ramen shop. They quickly got in there, when yurei heard a very familiar voice.

"Hello, welcome to ichiraku's! What can I get you?" it was ayame. She was the last person that naruto had talked to before he left the village. Ayame still wore her white uniform, but she had filled out in a way. She had gained curves, and her light brown hair was now longer and darker. Needless to say, she was very beautiful. Not the kind that makes people flirt with them a lot, but the kind that makes them not need anything to make them beautiful. She's naturally beautiful.

They all got seated and niji answered her first. " 3 beef, 2 pork, and 4 miso!" she shouted. Yurei had told her that this place was the the god of all ramen. Yurei and kurama got the same thing that she did, though surely they would all get seconds. As they were waiting they heard very familiar voices. "troublesome woman." a dull voice complained. Yurei knew that voice all too well. Shikamaru. "What'd you call me?!" a female voice shrieked. A smack and crunching seemed to follow. Ino, chouji, and shikamaru entered the shop, with ino bickering at shikmaru and chouji on the side. Yurei froze up at hearing their voice for a second, but then stopped once he saw that their food was ready.

"wow, that's a lot of ramen. I've only ever seen one person eat that much ramen." chouji acknowledged how much food the trio had.

"yeah... someone I know told me this is the best place to eat ramen... like ever. He's awesome." a chibi niji with flowers surrounding her said in a giddy voice. Yurei smiled as he dug his face into his ramen bowl to drink the broth. His scarf was off of his face by now and his possession marks were partly visible.

"well, who told you?" Ino was getting suspicious. Niji hesitated in answering, then just busied herself with eating some more noodles. Before Ino could say anything else, shikamaru cut in.

"geez, would you stop interrogating them? Troublesome woman..." before he could keep grumbling about troublesome women, Ino punched his head so hard, that he flew off of his chair and onto the ground. As he went down, he grabbed something to try not to fall. He grabbed yurei's scarf, which slipped of his neck, showing the 3 marks on each cheek, and burn scars on his neck. Ino, and chouji- who were still seated, stopped what they were doing and gawked at him.

"no way..." shikmaru said as he looked up to give back the scarf that he had accidently snatched off. "n-n-naruto?" he asked the blond cripple faintly. Before they could interrogate naruto, kurama quickly shunshined niji and yurei to the hotel they were staying in. in his place was a note. 'don't tell

Tsunade' they were all frozen in the spot.

Their Naruto was back.

 **alright, how do you like? i really hope that you guys like this story. it is my first story on . by the way, be sure to check out my profile on and wattpad.**

 **here's the links. 27730109 :quotev account**

 **home : wattpad account.**

 **i dont have any stories posted on wattpad, but i am planning to publish quite a few stories on both of them**

 **love you my wicked readers-wickedlovely101**


	4. Chapter 4

I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED UNTIL NOW. I HAVE HAD A BUNCH OF WORK TO DO FOR SCHOOL! I HAD A BUNCH OF WORK TO DO! please forgive me.

Chapter 4

Shikamaru was not having a good day. He had to babysit asuma and kurenai's daughter, who was about 1 and a half, mirai, had gotten sick and thrown up on his jonin vest. Then, he couldn't take it to get cleaned because the cleaners was closed. So now his vest smelled like vomit, but luckily there was no stain.

Now, Shikamaru was watching the clouds as he waited for his team. As he did this, his thoughts slipped away to something else. He thought of naruto, and how he mysteriously disappeared out of his hospital room when shikamaru when to go and see him with kiba, neji, shikamru, and chouji. But when they went to his apartment, all of his stuff was gone. When they were going to tell tsunade about it, they found 2 bowls of ramen spilled in front of the door. When tsunade announced it to the village that he was going to be a missing nin, the villagers did something that shikamaru didn't expect. They threw a party. Who the hell does that?! shikamaru punched sakura for cheering while throwing trash at a training dummy that was wearing orange and who tied to a pole over a fire. Hell, tsunade didn't even stop them from doing anything. She just took another chug of her sake. Jiraiya was so furious at her, that he slapped her out of her chair and left the village. He had only ever come back to the village when he needed to.

"hey shikamaru." chouji called as he walked over to shikamaru. Chouji hadn't really changed. His hair was much longer, and he wore different clothes, but besides that, chouji still ate a lot of food, and he had gotten stronger. It was the same with ino, though she had become a bit nicer, and decided to try and stop dressing to impress people. Ino had definitely gotten far since when naruto was still there. She was in the torture and interrogation branch with her dad.

"so, where are we going for lunch?" ino asked her team after a moment of silence. They thought about it for a few seconds before saying at the same time, "ichiraku's?" the trio had been eating there almost every week in memory of naruto. "also, asuma said that he couldn't come today. Something about mirai puking on him." she trailed off. Shikamaru snorted at the irony of the situation. Karma's a bitch... I suppose. With that, they got up walked to their destination, with shikamaru trudging behind them very slowly.

Ino was getting annoyed by her teammate, but held it in. she was heartbroken when she saw how everybody reacted about naruto leaving, and changed herself up a bit. She was going to fight as hard as she could for naruto. He left, and that was his decision, even though she hated that decision. Truth be told, he was sort of cute. Naruto just always had that smile on his face that sometimes made you just want to go up and hug him. And when they brought sasuke back, he was more devastated about then anybody, thinking that it was his fault, and worked extremely hard for naruto.

He was extremely close to becoming the strongest person in the village, when orochimaru invaded the village again, and said something about naruto. And drove sasuke into a fury mode. Sasuke managed to kill him, but died in the end since he was so injured.

There isn't much to say about sakura. Ever since naruto left, she had become the village slut. It made all of her friends mad about how she treated naruto, ecspecially at the "celebration" after naruto left, that they left her. Though, she made friends with the other people who hated naruto.

But back to where we were at... they were nearing ichiraku's. "could you walk any faster?!" Ino groaned to shikamaru, he just shrugged in response, and sped up walking a bit. "troublesome..." he mumble under his breath some more. He was met with a loud scream from Ino.

"what did you call me?!" and a smack to the back of his, causing his vision to blur for a second. Chouji was used to this type of thing with them, so he just continued eating his bag of potato chips. As they entered the shop, they saw that there were 3 people in there already. One the far side near the wall was a girl with red hair.

Her hair was halfway up into a ponytail, with the bottom half of her hair down, curling around her neck. She had a dark red cape on, with black anbu pants, and a simple black jacket with a choke collar on it. Needless to say, she looked like a beautiful wild beast.

in the seat beside her, there was another girl with short blonde hair. By her face, there was 2 streaks of maroon hair surrounding her face. She was wearing a flower of crown of violets around her head. She was wearing a large blue scarf over a gray long sleeve shirt that looked like it had metal inside of it. Her pants were just some black sweat pants, with some braces over them. There was a wheelchair folded in between the blonde and red haired girl.

Then on the other side of the blonde, there sat a sandy brown haired girl. Her hair was put into two very messy buns behind her ears and the bottom half was in 2 ponytails with a stay piece in a braid. She had a bunch of earrings on her ear, of various colors, and 2 blue clips were keeping her bangs out her face. They were all very beautiful, but in their own ways from what they could see. Wild; kawaii; happy.

They soon saw how much ramen they had ordered. At first, none of them acknowledged each other, but finally, chouji spoke to them

"wow, that's a lot of ramen. I've only ever seen one person eat so much ramen." chouji said to them. Of course he was talking about naruto.

The sandy brown haired girl turned to face him. Her eyes were very... different. They stared at chouji with their red and yellow sticking out against everything else. She giggled.

"yeah. Someone I know told me that this was place was the best place to eat ramen... like ever. He's awesome." flowers were now floating around the now chibi girl as she squirmed in her seat. Ino, decided to ask the question that no one cared to ask them. "well, who told you?'' her tone was sharper than she intended for it to be. Man, her job was starting to get to her. The girl looked uncomfortable now, and didn't answer, instead busying herself with eating noodles. Shikmaru saw this and decided to cut in. "geez, would you stop interrogating them? Troublesome woman..." shikamaru drowsed. This just made Ino more irritated, and she snapper. She slapped the back of his head so hard that he was send tumbling out of his chair.

Shikamaru, on his way down, tried to grab something to pull himself up. He felt something warm, and soft. Without thinking about what is was, he clenched his hand around it. But the thing fell down with him, instead of helping him up. Shikamaru looked at it to see what it was. It was a light blue scarf. It was the girl's scarf from earlier. As shikmaru stood up to hand the scarf back to the girl, he noticed the facial features of the blonde beauty. There were 3 very familiar marks on each side of her cheeks. Wait... no... on each of his cheeks. There were 3 whisker looking marks on each side. And those eyes. Those royal blue eyes that used to be filled with happiness and hope were now filled with slight pain and shock.

It couldn't be him, could it?

I know this was a boring chapter, but I swear that this story will get better. thank you for reading. who do you want him to end up with? no sasuke, niji, sakura, or kurama- wickedlovely101


End file.
